


十三恐懼症

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo跟Illya賭博，把自己賠掉了。<br/>（十三恐懼症：一種真實存在的恐懼症，英語為Triskaidekaphobia，來自希臘文。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 黑色的十三號

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC-17，涉及輕微BDSM，有控制狂！Illya及一些稍微Kink的描寫，特殊雷點會在更新開頭標示，介意者慎入。  
> 棄權：他們屬於Waverly，不屬於我。

英國倫敦，初夏的西敏市，一個對平常人來說太晚，對夜貓子來說又太早的尷尬時辰。Solo懷疑自己下一秒就會溺斃在這個島國的潮濕空氣裡，迎面而來的西風 黏稠得幾乎能被肉眼看見。皮鞋在石板路上敲出高雅規律的節奏，Solo西裝筆挺，隨意前行的姿態便堪比貓步（Catwalk）。只不過比起時裝模特，他更 像隻真正的貓兒，總是心懷不軌、古靈精怪，想著下一步該往誰家去順點魚乾解嘴饞。他穿越另一個以紅磚砌成的街區，濕意更甚，雨霧好似隨時都要自下個街角蔓 延而出。  
  
「今晚有很高的機率會下雨。」Solo耳邊響起在白廳中Waverly道別之際與他說的話。他是該帶把傘再上路的，可Solo骨子裡流的是美利堅人的血， 他不願同那些帶著高帽子的英人拿傘，那些人以為拿把黑傘就能配上紳士之名，Solo就算渾身濕透也不願與他們同流合汙。紳士是願意向人伸出援手，即便對象 來自鐵幕之後；紳士是隨時隨地保持優雅，即便身中迷藥或劇毒；紳士是永遠遵守女士優先，即便自己身受重傷也要讓暗戀對象先行查看淑女的傷勢。這些才是他的 教條，而不是一把木柄尖頭的黑傘。  
  
Solo靠寥寥幾盞路燈向著目的地前進，今天對他而言不是什麼好日子。葡萄牙殖民地的任務甫結束，Waverly便下令讓他們小組親自到皇家海軍辦公室報 到，聽取機密任務簡報，三個人只好連夜從澳門搭機趕回西敏市。Solo習慣在飛行器上保持絕對的清醒，只因那是其中一個最容易受襲的環境，但他的搭檔們可 就不一樣了。富有天分卻仍是半路出家做特務的Gaby不消說，一上機便毫無危機意識地躺平了開始補眠。至於Illya……他閉著眼，呼吸深且沉，Solo 分辨不出對方這是真睡了亦或是KGB讓敵手放鬆警戒的技巧。他討了瓶紅酒一路啜飲，全程無眠，到現在算算也快有七十二小時沒闔眼。  
  
今天不是個好日子，於是Solo決定自已讓它成為好日子。他雖不愛倫敦，但他總能在自己不喜歡的事情裡找上一點樂子──如同在美蘇合作的棘手任務裡欣賞起 那名高大的俄羅斯人。恰好全世界的城市都有一個他深愛至極的場所，而且不分國籍、無關日夜，只要手頭上的現金足夠，沒有人會被拒於門外。  
  
Solo踏進了西敏市最大的一間地下賭場。  
  
  
燈光微暗，雪茄的氣味揉合威士忌鑽進Solo鼻腔。四處此起彼落著籌碼被推出的聲響，Solo唇角勾起微笑，方才因氣候而繃緊的神經瞬間放鬆下來，宛如一條重得海水的魚。  
  
「請跟我來。」操著下城區口音的女服務員領著他到一旁確認身分，Solo挑了一個銀行小開的身分告訴她。俗濫，卻異常有效。「祝您旗開得勝。」不久後女服務員立刻奉上一箱籌碼至Solo面前，後者卻只是盯著服務員琥珀色的眸子，右手選了枚五千面額的籌碼放進西裝口袋。  
  
「有了美麗女士的祝福，我只需要這五千元來敲開大門。」Solo把嘴角彎成那個漂亮的弧度，滿意地看見服務員雙頰染泛紅，低頭露出羞赧的笑容。回過頭去才走了幾步，Solo便聽見後方那名服務員正悉悉簌簌地向酒保吩咐些什麼。  
  
免費的香檳到手了。Solo眼中笑意又濃了半分。  
  
  
橋牌賭桌上幾刻鐘過去，剛開始僅有一枚籌碼的美國小伙子面前竟已累積了一個五顏六色的小山堆，倒是一些起初不看好甚至嘲笑他貧窮的「紳士」們輸了個精光， 各個面紅耳赤地用身體不適作為藉口，從牌桌上逃之夭夭。Solo將杯底香檳一飲而盡，抄了幾個為數不小的籌碼給荷官吃紅。  
  
一局最末，Solo單手按住太陽穴，佯裝思考卻是暗自甩了甩頭。不知是過度勞累或是太久沒有坐上賭桌，Solo感覺自己稍稍亢奮過頭了，長時間活動激發出 的腎上腺素在血管裡咆嘯著流竄。Solo熟知這種衝動，那是慾望，是身體在告訴他是時候該大幹一票或是去操個淋漓盡致的信號。或許方才的服務員是今晚結束 後的好選擇？  
  
Solo打出最後一張牌，掃空桌上籌碼，笑著向其餘還撐在賭桌邊的對手一一致意，隨後想抬手示意附近的服務員過來將籌碼兌現。  
  
只是餘光，他瞥見了一個金色的影子。  
  
後來的Solo會後悔自己為什麼沒有再早一點結束賭局、後悔自己為什麼不再喝醉一點、後悔自己為什麼要──對Illya Kuryakin的身影如此熟悉。  
  
那個蘇聯特務就坐在那裡，在輪盤桌前，用跟大西洋同色的眼珠盯著自己。  
  
一瞬間，Solo像是被棕熊盯上的野貓，全身的毛髮都顫慄著豎了起來。是啊，Illya Kuryakin正是他的天敵，縱然一身風流倜儻、玩世不恭的傲氣，遇見對方卻總是無法平心靜氣，不上前調戲撩撥個幾句心裡就是不暢快。其他人看來只道是 美國的花花公子愛捉弄未經人事的禁慾特務，卻不知遇上彼此時，率先沉不住氣的竟是Solo一方。  
  
或許在柏林圍牆邊的那一個回眸，就注定了Solo要淪陷在那雙比自己還清亮的眼珠子裡。  
  
Solo喝住服務員收拾籌碼的動作。「幫我帶過去。」他下顎抬了抬示意輪盤桌，與Illya四目相交的眼神卻是未曾離開半秒。相較於Solo充滿攻擊性的 眼神，Illya只是和平時他們未起口角時一樣，半是溫和半是執著的盯著他。Solo受不了那種眼神，既能如孩童一般天真，又能凜冽地讓人寒毛直豎。  
  
  
「輪盤。多適合你。」Solo順理成章的在Illya身邊落座，Illya也沒有任何反對的表示，雙方舉動自然地讓周遭人誤會，彷彿留座位給彼此是他們之間的一種默契。「怎麼說？」Illya佯裝不解地輕輕開口，卻讓Solo看著他瞪大了眼。  
  
不同於以往帶著濃重俄國腔的英文，Solo聽見了一口字正腔圓的倫敦腔，還帶著貴族口音。  
  
其實Solo是明白的，他當然知道一名俄羅斯特務是不能大大方方走進英國賭場換籌碼，對方勢必和他一樣用了KGB或U.N.C.L.E.的假身分。只是他沒有料到對方能用如此標準的英國腔說話，短短幾個單字覆上了Illya低沉的喉音，而那真是天殺的──性感。  
  
「就是，你知道的，那個……」Solo本想以對方國家流行的致命遊戲嘲弄下Illya，豈料他現在化身英國貴族，害這玩笑開也不是、不開也不是，Solo只得尷尬地擺擺手：「算了。」  
  
「你看上去很緊繃。」Illya繼續用那個口音和他談天，Solo只知道自己現在一點也不想要跟那個送他免費香檳的女服務員過夜了。  
  
「是的。」Solo緩了一拍才回答：「我注意到你的資本似乎比我還要……多上一些。」他說的是實話，不須等到服務員計算自己的籌碼，所有資深賭徒目測籌碼的功力都不會差到哪兒去，Illya面前的山堆顯然比自己剛才要多上那麼一點。  
  
……剛才不該只拿五千的。「你只玩輪盤？」Solo問道，惹來Illya一聲低笑。  
  
「怎麼，你想跟我賭？」  
  
「為何不呢？我總想成為這裡收穫最豐盛的一位玩家。」  
  
然後Illya又開始用盯著獵物的表情注視他了：「但你不夠本錢下注。」Illya像是孩子賭氣，又像是勝券在握一般將所有籌碼下在黑色的格子裡。一般來說Solo鮮少摸不清他人頭緒，但這一次他完全分不清楚是哪一種。他只能說服自己是方才的香檳後勁來了。  
  
「你不知道從前人們出過多少錢買我一晚。」Solo把全部籌碼推進紅色的方格。  
  
「不賭。」Illya皺了皺眉。  
  
「賭。」Solo立刻反駁。  
  
「我說『不賭』。」Illya逐漸激動起來，屬於俄羅斯的腔調愈趨明顯。  
  
「而我說，」Solo閉起眼再睜開，像是安撫吵鬧的孩童，輕嘆了口氣：「『賭』。」  
  
此刻的既視感太過明顯，Illya很想提醒對方是不是忘了上次在服飾店爭執的後果，但Solo藍棕色的眼睛制止了他。「……賭就賭。」等著看吧，Cowboy。  
  
荷官無視賭桌一旁劍拔弩張的兩人，問了一圈其他玩家是否有人要再下注，隨後便執起那顆白色的圓球。賭博決定了桌上金錢的流向，但更多時候，它關乎男人一夜的去向。數十秒鐘之後，職業賭徒Napoleon Solo意識到自己將第一次，真正意義上的、把自己賠了出去。  
  
白色的圓球落在黑色的十三號。  
  
  
  
十三恐懼症（Triskaidekaphobia）。Solo在坐上轎車副駕駛座的瞬間腦中閃過這個長相彆扭的單詞，他懷疑自己快要患上這種說出來會招人 恥笑的精神疾病了。方才在賭場曾一時澄明至極的腦子似乎運轉過了頭，七十二小時累積的疲累感隨著那顆白球落定的聲響一湧而上，他攤在副駕駛座頭腦發脹，眼 神左飄右移就是不願看向右方駕駛座上的高大男子。  
  
「幹什麼呢。」Illya快速瞥了他一眼，恢復Solo聽慣的俄國腔調。  
  
「看皇家歌劇院。」Solo隨口說了一個以前曾詳細研究過逃生路線的建築物。  
  
「那個五分鐘前就不見影子了。」Illya打著方向盤暗笑，他們都很享受這種時光，彼此沒有爭吵或殺意，只是這麼有一搭沒一搭的聊著──至少Illya是 享受的。這總讓他憶起羅馬的天台，那裡氣候宜人、艷陽高掛、晴朗無雲，父親的錶穩穩地搭在腕上，背後有著能終結冷戰的燃燒磁帶，身邊是他這輩子第一個、也 是唯一願意為其操心的搭檔（Gaby是妹妹，Illya總這麼說）。天台上唯一一樣和俄羅斯有關的東西就是手上那杯伏特加，他在與Solo相視而笑後一飲 而盡。  
  
他不喜歡英國皇家海軍，但他不討厭老男人的作風、他中意強悍的女人、他愛那個從水底把他救出來的男人，所以Illya Kuryakin正式成為了U.N.C.L.E.特工。  
  
「在想為什麼開車的人不是我。」Solo眼珠一轉，又拋了個不著邊的句子。  
  
「因為你沒開過右駕。」Illya趁著經過路口減速的空檔看了Solo一眼：「我們上車前剛討論過這個。」  
  
「俄羅斯也是左駕。」Solo對此莫名執著。  
  
「你醉了。」Illya蹙眉。  
  
「我沒醉，俄羅斯是左駕。」七十二小時沒闔眼，還在賭場浪了一晚上後把自己賠給了親愛的搭檔，或許他是有那麼一點累又有那麼一點醉，但Solo很確定自己漿糊般的腦袋的運作還正常……吧。  
  
「是的，俄羅斯是左駕。」Illya瞪著他：「但這不表示我不能學習右駕。」  
  
「你能用美國腔說話嗎？」Solo神來一筆。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「美國腔。」  
  
這就是為什麼人不該喝酒。先是Gaby後是Solo，Illya發現自己的同事全是一群酗酒還要自己收爛攤子的傢伙。彷彿讀出Illya的心思，Solo 補了句：「我真沒醉。」Illya還在想該如何安撫這個麻煩的醉鬼，Solo自己就接著說了下去：「只是覺得我們該了解一下彼此，畢竟我現在是你的財產， 記得嗎？」  
  
Illya一時語塞。  
  
「你住哪？」Solo發現殘存的腎上腺素沒讓他清醒反而使他閉不上嘴，但他無法停止。這是出於他的慾望，想要更加了解俄羅斯人的慾望。當然還有想要操個淋漓盡致的慾望，他可沒忘了這個。  
  
「跟你一樣的飯店，Waverly幫我們三個都訂了同一間飯店。」雖說挺煩人的，但Illya覺得這種狀態的Solo還是比平常那個老愛言語調戲他的模樣好多了。Illya注意到他眼眶下淡淡的陰影：「你多久沒睡了？」  
  
「你在飛機上倒是不怕有人偷襲。」  
  
「我隨時可以清醒。」  
  
「不是每個人都受過專業訓練。」  
  
轎車彎過最後一個街角，停在他們未來一個禮拜的住處前。飯店門口華麗但不張狂，很符合他們長官的審美。Illya下車讓飯店人員接手，Solo雙手插在口袋裡，依舊是那抹能讓女士們爭先恐後爬上床的笑容，只有Illya知道對方這時候腦子八成已經打了個麻花結。  
  
Illya享受這種事情在他掌控之內的感覺。


	2. 十三樓的浴室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Kink：幫對方洗澡、手活。

Illya隻身在櫃檯辦理好雙人份的入住手續，順口問了前台Gaby房間的鑰匙是否已被取走。得到了否定回答，Illya只好打消把兩個醉鬼送作堆，一道 關在同個房間裡任他們發酒瘋的想法。倒不是說他就這麼想把Solo推離自己的身邊，只不過掌握環境並多找個備案對特務來說總是好的。  
  
「你想回自己的房間嗎？」Illya轉身，發現本該在他身後安分待著的Solo不知何時失去了蹤影。Illya無名火起又別無他法，只能像位丟了愛寵的主人在大廳盲目尋找。兩把做工精美的古銅鑰匙愈攢愈緊，最後總算在爆發的邊緣讓他瞧見了那隻披著人皮的花孔雀。  
  
「聽我的，貝尼尼才是值得追尋的對象。」正靠在大理石圓柱旁、與數名淑女相談甚歡的Solo餘光瞥見Illya向自己走來，又發現對方手指的動作有些不 妙，只得悻悻然地替這場為時甚短的對話草率作結，步向Illya身邊。「別那樣盯著我，那些女士正為大學的作業煩惱著呢。」Solo話說得理所當然，還不 忘回頭用眼神和手勢和她們道別。  
  
「她們看上去就不像能進大學的。」Illya努力忽略背後那一陣嘰嘰喳喳、尖銳刺耳的笑鬧聲。「確實不，她們之中有些人甚至對巴洛克這個詞彙一無所知。」Solo彎起一邊唇角：「該慶幸比起建築，她們對挑選首飾明白多了。」  
  
他們前腳才踏進升降梯，Solo便從外衣口袋裡掏出一串鈷藍寶石的頸鍊，似笑非笑地望著Illya：「它們跟你的眼睛太像了，Peril。」  
  
電梯中的溫度似乎比開闊空間要高上那麼一點，Illya長年偏低的體溫竟升起熱度。Solo還在說些什麼，可俄羅斯人是半句也沒聽懂，半晌才勉強從嗓子眼裡擠出點聲音，回覆那個有著青色眼圈的男人：「你別再這麼折騰。」  
  
「不勞你操心，我這十根指頭就算是主人半死不生了也照樣靈活。」  
  
Illya暗自抽了口氣。Napoleon Solo真的、真的，該停止那些關於手指或是口技──他是指談話技巧──的玩笑了。電梯發出清脆響聲，在第十層停了下來。Illya按住電梯門，示意Solo先走，後者倒是一臉奇怪看著他：「什麼意思？」  
  
「你的房間在這一層。」  
  
「我知道我的房號，我是問你什麼意思。」  
  
「意思是你該沖澡上床再睡個二十四小時。」  
  
「別傻了，你聽過哪個人把戰利品放在一個房間，自己跑到另一間睡的。」Solo搭上Illya按住電梯門的手，也沒特別使勁，就是輕輕地帶了一下，力氣大上數倍的Illya卻鬼迷心竅地鬆開了手。「走吧？」  
  
Illya沉吟著，默默按下屬於自己房間的樓層按鈕。  
  
喔天殺的，Solo想，是十三樓。  
  
  
房門落鎖，從玄關的角度隱隱約約可以看見臥房內蓬鬆柔軟的彈簧床一隅。潔白床單在昏黃燈光的照射下異常柔和，一股清新的羽絨味兒在空氣中跳著華爾滋。Solo的理智只能維持到他把西裝外套掛進衣櫃，接著他只想往臥室走去──  
  
「衣服脫了。」Illya在他身後說道。Solo回過頭去，眼中的詫異清晰可辨。他不是沒想到這個，該說從一開始他該死想要的就是這個，但如此直白的要 求……果然人們對鐵幕的另外一端是毫無了解啊。在內心感嘆著美國人見識之狹窄，Solo挑著眉，從善如流地解起襯衫袖扣及領帶。全程Illya就只是站在 他面前看著，融冰冷與天真為一體的藍眼珠瞅著他，Solo甚至沒意識到自己雙手發著顫。  
  
「你在發抖。」Illya猶豫了一下，還是把雙手覆上Solo的，瞬間襲來的低溫沒有讓美國人畏縮，反倒大方地抬起臉來要求：「借把手。」  
  
Illya或許永遠不能明白，南方的人們是怎麼樣才可以如此放浪形骸。但這不影響他想做的事，恭敬不如從命，Illya一把扯掉Solo頸上銀白色的領 帶。那太刺目，掩了Solo雙眸的光芒。「輕點，Peril。不是只有粗暴才能佔有。」Solo心疼那條領帶，更看不過去Illya因KGB偏差教育而生 成的壞習慣。  
  
「那你告訴我該怎麼做。」Illya的大手在Solo胸前的鈕扣上拽動著，一顆顆象牙白的圓扣順勢彈開，無力得像是迎接劊子手到來的俘虜。美國牛仔薄而結實的肌群從中透出，Solo把仍舊隱沒在褲腰底下的一截襯衫全數拉出，方便Illya繼續動作。  
  
「不需要。」不知何時Solo吐出的氣息包裹了無法忽視的高熱，香檳的酒氣在兩人愈發靠近的距離間暈成一片旖旎。語畢，Solo今晚難得安靜下來，默默等 Illya處決那些鈕釦。通過薄薄的襯衫，他能感覺到Illya若有似無的撫摩，沿著胸前成排圓扣一路向下，帶起他陣陣顫慄，最終停在髖骨之上。兩人再度 四目相對，Solo向前傾身，音量近乎耳語：「我不已經都賠給你了嗎。」  
  
鐵幕消弭、圍牆崩塌，此刻或許是冷戰以來世界兩大強國最靠近彼此的一刻。兩人唇間再沒有半分距離，Solo先是由著Illya動作，他的吻技比起Solo原先預想的好上不只一點，看來不光CIA，各地的情報機構都有把色誘包含在訓練課程裡頭。  
  
Illya舌尖掃過Solo上顎，意外被襲擊的敏感帶讓本就不太有氣力的Solo溢出含糊呻吟，腳下也愈發不穩。攀在Illya後背的手逐漸收 緊，Solo又是嚙咬又是吮吸，試了幾次想從搭檔手中搶回哪怕一點主動權。見Solo難得急躁的神色讓Illya感到一陣說不上來的滿足，那些充滿攻擊性 的舉動沒有任何實質效用，只是讓Illya更加愉悅。「你都是這麼對待女孩兒的？」Illya臂裡撈著Solo的腰，另一手暗自探向後者腰間皮帶。  
  
「不，但我都是這麼對待男孩兒的。」Solo聲音帶笑，手上憑空冒出一條深棕色的皮帶，Illya這才意識到他的西裝褲有些鬆過頭了。Solo放開手，皮帶落在銀白領帶上頭與之交纏：「說過我的手指一直都很靈活。現在你可以開始解我的了。」  
  
Illya回以一個專橫綿長的吻，直到Solo暈著把額頭靠上他的頸窩方才作罷。趁人之危，Illya迅速除去Solo身上剩餘衣物，他的美國搭檔也沒反 對，瞇著眼倒在Illya寬大的肩上都快要睡過去。「等等再睡。」Illya換了個姿勢一把抱起渾身赤裸的Solo，因重心改變而稍微清醒的Solo以為 自己會被放到那張覬覦已久的柔軟大床上，殊不知接著傳來的竟是水流聲響。Solo張開眼，發現自己坐在黑色大理石砌成的浴池邊，池中正開著水龍頭注水，偶 爾濺起幾滴微冷的水花。  
  
「鐵幕後倒是很重視情調啊。」Solo探了探水溫，伸長了手將熱水轉至最大，把池水調高幾度。他盯著在一旁寬衣解帶的Illya，短翹睫毛隨著眨眼的動作上下刷動：「普遍來說西風帶是不缺乏熱水的。」  
  
「情調？」Illya皺起眉頭，恢復那副苦海深仇的模樣：「幫個醉鬼洗澡可算不上什麼情調。」  
  
而Solo怔了下才回神：「洗澡？」  
  
「你以為我是為什麼要讓你脫光。」  
  
「嗯，因為想要我們在浴室度過濕淋淋的火辣初夜？」  
  
Illya鬆開眉頭笑了起來，唇角上鉤的弧度既危險又深情。Solo想他願意做任何事，就為了讓眼前男人偶爾能夠放下武裝、讓那顆被KGB和社會主義凍成 冰山的柔情能有重見天日的一刻。若是無法做到，那便是像鐵達尼一般狠狠撞上成粉身碎骨吧。不全則無，美麗的事物不到手便失去其中意義，這是他的圭臬。  
  
「不，Cowboy，浴室太涼了。」現在Illya身上只剩了一條底褲，Solo此時口乾舌燥的程度無法言傳。「你打算穿著它泡澡嗎？」Solo無力再故作姿態，導致語氣顯得太過急切。  
  
「資本主義難道不提倡耐心是美德？」Illya上前用清水打溼Solo的身體，直至此時後者才真切意識到對方確實想幫他沐浴。感受另一個成年男子用香皂抹 過自己的肌膚，這很詭異，詭異得火辣。Solo順著Illya的引導站起身，走到花灑下方，一手扶在他的肩上保持平衡。皂基滑溜的觸感對於削減慾望沒有半 點幫助，Solo肯定Illya有注意到他半勃的陰莖。該死的蘇聯人，該死的禁慾。「你知道我其實沒有醉。至少沒醉到不能洗浴。」  
  
「我知道。」Illya語中帶笑，Solo還寧願他在這個問題上保持一貫的沉默。  
  
塗抹香皂時Illya避開了已有勃發跡象的陰莖，只是大略讓Solo的身子覆上薄薄一層泡沫便放下飯店附贈的皂塊，接下來才是重頭戲。Illya雙手塗滿 皂泡，一聲不吭地搭上Solo緊實的胸膛，換得一次無法掩飾的抽氣聲。Solo短暫閉了閉眼，譴責般瞪著Illya，後者露出一個愉悅的笑容，繼續手上動 作。  
  
與身高成正比的大手在身上遊走，時而擦過乳尖和腹斜肌，絲毫不帶色情意味的清洗動作卻完全喚起Solo從七十二小時前便無從發洩的慾望。Illya用指尖 描摹他腹部淺淺的溝壑，Solo向前傾身，雙手勾著Illya的脖子，慾望前端在俄羅斯人還未脫下的底褲上摩擦，整個人都幾乎掛在他身上。「轉過去。」 Illya在他耳邊呢喃的是俄語，Solo本想直接裝成聽不懂的樣子繼續賴在他身上，卻被另一聲「Cowboy」給擊碎堅持。  
  
他轉過身去，給了身後男人更多空間愛撫他的下身。終於在一個世紀以後，冰涼滑膩的手指如願繞上了他勃發的柱身。「Peril。」Solo一手揪著Illya柔軟的金髮，力道之大都快成把扯下，另一手則不安份的向後探，像在摸索些什麼。  
  
「我應該讓你上床去。」Illya聽上去像是喝了一整晚伏特加那麼沙啞。  
  
「你不如折了我頸骨。」Solo眼角發紅，睡眠不足而顯出的血絲卻是添加了幾份撩人風情：「我們等會兒當然可以上床去，記得嗎，手活才不算初夜。」Illya恨那個油嘴滑舌的CIA特工。萬惡的資本主義。  
  
他更討厭一碰上Solo就能輕易被說服的自己。  
  
  
Illya是個觀察入微的特工，很不幸的，還是最優秀的那種。這意味著在極近的距離下，他能夠辨認出Solo臉上真實與虛假的情緒展現──Illya能夠 在短時間內摸清這位花花公子喜歡什麼樣的力度和節奏，還知道用指甲擦刮何處能把Solo放蕩的呻吟改為梗在喉中的哭腔。這一刻Solo才明白，Illya 的控制慾不僅止於為女伴挑選皮帶。  
  
Solo後背緊貼著Illya的胸膛，半乾燥的肥皂泡沫冷卻後有些黏膩，但Solo已管不上那麼多，呻吟著蹭向Illya尋找親吻。這次Illya由著他 主導，感受Solo平時吐出幽默話語的舌尖在自己嘴裡掠奪，手上依舊圈著對方火熱的陰莖上下套弄。另一手自Solo腰部伸出，橫過胸膛，在右側乳尖上夾弄 搓揉。那很疼，卻正是Solo需要的。Illya冰涼的大手愣是比Solo幻想過的舒服數倍，他過去從沒有這麼快就無法放棄堅持，如今他卻放任對方在自己 身上為所欲為，甚至懇求Illya帶給他更多疼痛。  
  
半晌，Solo攻勢漸弱，打在斯拉夫人剛毅側臉的鼻息也開始紊亂。「Illya。」Solo喊著他的名，聲音比平常尖銳緊繃。聞言Illya雙唇微啟卻欲言又止，最後選擇叼上Solo通紅的耳尖輕輕嚙咬，直到Solo在他懷中全身繃緊射了出來。  
  
白濁體液混著肥皂泡沫落在磁磚地上，Solo脫力的得靠Illya才能站穩，他從沒料想到一次手活也能如此激烈，他寧願歸咎於英國的氣候或是那瓶香檳，也不願承認自己只是期待這事太久了。  
  
Illya撐著他的體重，等Solo恢復站穩的氣力才鬆手去扭開花灑。自頂上而來的水花落在兩人身上，溫度大略與體溫相等，暖得足以放鬆肌肉，又涼得足以 平息男人躁動的荷爾蒙。「這不是你跟男人的第一次。」Solo在Illya替他沖淨肥皂泡時享受的瞇起眼，像隻被人逗弄下顎的大貓。  
  
「對特務來說沒有什麼『第一次』。」  
  
Solo從鼻腔裡哼了一聲算是回答。就在Illya結束工作、轉身關閉花灑的那一瞬間，他才意識到自己下身那陣不該有的涼意，而他總算知道當美國人靠在自己懷中時，那些不安分的手指是在摸索些什麼了。  
  
「挺壯觀的啊，Peril。」Solo吹了聲口哨，手上勾著Illya方才不願脫下的底褲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章kink：微量Spank，擴張。

Illya拒絕思考它是怎麼跑到Solo手上的。後者把那件底褲隨意披在洗手檯邊，隨即盯著Illya光裸的下身若有所思，眉頭微挑。「好吧，看來我們需要很多的準備工作。」  
  
跟身高成正比的果然不只有手掌大小。若是Solo的腦袋更清醒一點，他或許會在心底冒起冷汗也說不一定。不同於俄製監聽器的小巧玲瓏，蘇聯特務下身的尺寸 挺是傲人，至少在Solo不算貧乏的經驗裡名列前茅。身為一名上佳的CIA特工，Solo怕的自然不可能是痛──但他實在對漫長的擴張不怎麼上心。  
  
Illya無視搭檔內心糾結，逕自推著他往浴池裡去。全身浸入熱水的那一剎那，Solo腦子白了一陣。水流溫柔包覆著他，從頭到腳都像陷入了一床真絲被 褥，他不禁閉上雙眼，唇間溢出一陣若有似無的嘆息，渾身失了骨頭般靠在大理石邊。接著水波晃動，Illya從浴池另一端踩了進來。「你不能睡在這，會溺死 的。」  
  
不需要張開眼睛，Solo都能描繪出Illya此時皺眉的模樣。從認識的第一天起，他的目光總是一再背叛自己，流連在Illya身上，將對方任何一種表情 記錄歸檔，憤怒的、溫柔的、無奈的、愉悅的，直到Solo閉上眼便能憑空創造出一個栩栩如生的Illya──這能力在夜深人靜時特別有用。遙想甫為英國人 工作的日子裡，Illya周身散發的便是只可遠觀不可褻玩的氣勢，可Napoleon Solo偏偏對棘手的藝術品情有獨鍾。  
  
Solo先是花了兩個月去發現那頭金髮裡參雜的幾縷深棕髮絲，又花了三個月研究曾十字固定住自己的手臂肌理，再花了最後的四個月讀懂對方藍眸裡每一瞬間閃過的情緒。然後不知不覺的，Illya也開始盯著Solo。  
  
他們是鐵幕的一體兩面，共生共存又互相牽引，望著不同的方向卻始終有人守著彼此後背。從那之後，再沒人提過「我更擅長單幹」這話。  
  
「你快沉下去了。」Illya提高音量喊他。  
  
「這正是你不該離那麼遠的原因。」  
  
……這個無賴。Illya想。  
  
迫於無奈，Illya移動到Solo身邊，把快沒頂的人從水裡撈出一些。Solo眼也沒張，胡亂往Illya身上鑽，在對方頸窩找了個舒適的角度便睡下去 不鬧騰了，放任Illya用一個尷尬曖昧的姿勢摟著他以免再沉下去。Solo的吐息又深又沉，全噴在另個人頸窩裡。Illya忍下一次呻吟，忽視下身逐漸 累積的熱度。  
  
接著沉默開始蔓延，Solo一反平常游刃有餘的樣子安靜躺在他懷裡，Illya看見他這副毫無防備的模樣，忍不住趁人之危：「晚安，Napoleon。」  
  
他不知道自己是否有喊這名諱的權利，方才Solo用那種過於激動的聲音叫他「Illya」時，他差一點也要直呼對方。Illya最終是忍住了，只敢在這樣的時候小心翼翼地喊他，把所有感情埋藏在幾個音節裡，蘊含俄國腔調的英文像是最虔誠的禱詞。  
  
「只有我媽……」Solo半夢不醒的嘟嚷著：「還有我的搭檔才能叫我Napoleon。」  
  
Illya先是愣住好一會兒才悶著笑了幾聲，收了收手臂讓Solo能睡得更加安穩。  
  
  
Illya一直等到水溫泛涼才願意喚醒Solo，這幾日馬不停蹄的生活確實太過吃重，沒經過嚴苛訓練的確吃不消。他不是沒想過要把人扛上床去，但浴室太濕滑，加上Solo又把他當作人型躺椅，不叫醒他自己根本無法動作。  
  
剛清醒的Solo會先陷入短暫的茫然，直視前方，等藍棕色的眼睛恢復神采才掛上招牌微笑。「看來我們的初夜還列在待完成清單上？」  
  
「是。」  
  
Solo移動身子坐上Illya的大腿，傾身讓雙唇相貼。這一次沒有人闔上眼，彼此的視線糾纏在一起，空氣都要被撞出火花。Illya根據前次的經驗，舌 尖專注舔弄Solo上顎，後者不由自主伸手環過Illya的頸項，十指深入金色髮絲，拚了命把他往自己的方向按。由於角度問題，Illya得稍稍仰起頭來 配合Solo的高度，這讓他最脆弱的喉部完全暴露在Solo眼前。Solo喘息著，用另一隻手圈住Illya喉嚨，拇指輕抵在喉管邊上輕輕摩擦，稍一發力 就能輕易致眼前人於死地。  
  
Illya沒有逃也沒有躲，只是把Solo擁得更緊，閉起眼，專注在唇舌接吻的動作上。透過如此密不可分的動作，Solo可以感覺到兩人都已經起了反應， 分別抵在小腹和腹股溝處摩擦，泌出的前液很快被池水沖走。Solo愛撫著Illya喉頭的軟骨，以及鎖骨之間那塊柔軟的凹陷。那裡有著模糊的手術疤 痕，Solo知道那是年少時治療鎖骨骨折的傷痕。  
  
「KGB？」Solo幾乎帶著恨意問道。  
  
「我十二歲第一次試著用重型機車砸人。」Illya打趣地說。  
  
Solo笑了起來，Illya則選在這時把手探向Solo脊椎末端，按在穴口附近緩緩繞圈。Solo發出了一聲自己不會承認的難耐呻吟，旋即低下頭咬住 Illya耳根下方的皮膚，拒絕繼續發出聲音。他咬得並不重，如寵物與主人玩鬧時的力道，最多就是留下一些無足輕重的齒痕，但已足夠引燃生性好戰的斯拉夫 人。  
  
Illya俯下身去，啣住Solo微微挺立的乳尖。紅色的柔軟舌尖先在周遭畫著圈，接著舌面猛然刷過整個部位，再如交媾一般頂弄。Solo在他懷裡退縮了 一下，此舉不但沒有達成目標，反而招來Illya更加粗暴的對待。「Illya，不……我……」Solo的話被堵在喉嚨裡，愣是成了哽咽的哀鳴，他沒料到 在胸前作亂的男人竟會用犬齒碾磨那個脆弱的部位，劇烈的疼痛與性快感沿著脊髓翻攪而上，Solo仰起頭大口喘氣，跨在Illya腿側的膝蓋繃緊，腰胯向前 推搡著為勃起的陰莖尋求刺激。  
  
「就是改不掉個人利益至上？」發現對方舉動的Illya哼笑一聲，鬆口放過那已被蹂躪成艷紅色的突起。Solo好不容易緩過氣來，嘴角勾著上揚的弧度開口，眼底卻寫著再明顯不過的欲求不滿：「Dieu et mon droit。」（註：「天賦我權」，法語，英國王室格言。Solo將自己比做君王，說權力是上天賦予的你奈我何。）  
  
「Mögen die herrschenden Klassen vor einer kommunistischen Revolution zittern。」（註：「讓統治階級在共產主義革命面前發抖吧」，德語，出自《共產黨宣言》，Illya表示咱們社會主義不吃這一套。）  
  
「我才不會發抖。」  
  
「夜還長著，Cowboy。」  
  
  
從浴室到床鋪的路程簡直比蘇聯到美國還要遙遠，途中兩人停不下的接吻與愛撫只讓事情變得更糟。他們就像兩頭爭搶領地的野獸，差點沒直接按在地毯上操。漫長的幾分鐘後，Solo終於得以躺上那床夢寐以求的羽絨棉被。  
  
「腰抬高。」Illya下令，可Solo攤在床上懶洋洋的沒打算動。「澡也洗了，覺也睡了，是時候履行賭約了。」Illya大掌拍了下Solo的臀瓣，催促性質的，可Solo熱切的反應卻令他意外。  
  
Solo雙唇微張，露出比之前還要渴望的表情。美國人的表情豐富這點Illya深有體會，但此時他的表情是Illya從未見過的。「……別逼我把你按在膝 蓋上。」Illya猶豫著，試探性地開口。今晚之前他從未期待過這件事，他們也從未論及這類話題。這太過──私密。Illya無法向人傾訴他超乎一般的控 制欲，只能在事情超脫掌控之際將飯店套房毀得體無完膚。他挑選了Gaby任務中的著裝，監聽了自己的假未婚妻和暗戀對象。他厭惡任何不受控的人事物，卻獨 獨被Napoleon Solo吸引。  
  
「或許我正盼著你這麼做呢。」而那個Napoleon Solo正一絲不掛、欲求不滿、性致勃發地──在他面前這麼說道。  
  
這太過了。Illya在拋下一切顧慮前這麼想道。他坐到床邊，修長的雙腿在昏黃燈光渲染下更加勾人情慾。「過來。」Illya語音方落，卻想起另一個重要 的問題：「潤滑液？」臨時被召喚至海軍辦公室，別說私人物品，他們連衣物都沒來的及好好選過，匆匆抓了成套西裝搭上飛機，抵達西敏市後簡直像被囚禁在白廳 裡。好不容易脫離Waverly的魔掌，到了街上受雨霧摧殘，天色卻是暗得沒半間店門還亮著燈火。如此艱鉅的情況下想找到衛生用品似乎是天方夜 譚，Illya也只能期待見多識廣的美國特工來解決困境。  
  
「大英帝國只有少數幾項事物受我喜愛。」Solo伸長了手在床頭櫃裡掏了掏，潤滑液和保險套便出現在優雅的指尖上：「這恰巧是其中一項。」  
  
Illya笑了下，Solo帶著手上的物品移動到他身旁，還在思考該怎麼做時，Illya的大手便狠狠把他按到腿上。「嗷。」Solo刻意嚎叫了一聲，接 著維持趴在對方腿上的姿勢，伸手抓過抱枕和枕頭墊在胸前。他自顧自調整了好一會兒，把成堆抱枕弄得好不舒適，直到Illya懷疑他根本是在築巢，Solo 才笑嘻嘻的同意他繼續動作。  
  
Illya無言以對，只得拍打他的臀瓣作為懲罰，力道比上次來得重，但Solo並沒有任何抗拒的反應。Illya接過潤滑液，毫不吝嗇倒了許多在掌上。「有件事得先告訴你。」Illya想了想還是決定在開始前說明白。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「就算準備充分還是可能會痛。」Illya嚥了口唾沫，天知道他花了多大的勇氣說出這段話。  
  
「經驗談，嗯？」Solo趴在抱枕上斜眼看他：「放心，扒下褲子的那一秒就心裡有底了。」Illya沒說話，Solo抓過他乾淨的那隻手，放到唇邊吻了吻，這個動作讓Illya心裡踏實不少。  
  
沾著潤滑液的大掌覆上穴口，稍加按摩後便滑入一根手指。Solo在他膝上扭動，每一次簡單的深入退出都刻意嚎得很大聲，剛開始Illya被他惹得緊張兮 兮，沒兩下就得去查看他是否安好，直到他終於會意過來那美國牛仔是逗他玩兒。「安靜點，Cowboy。」伴隨一次落在臀瓣上的拍打。  
  
Solo體內滾燙，相較於Illya微涼的體溫都能算是火爐了。只要滑膩的指尖微微施力按在腸壁上，便會引來內部一陣反射性的收縮。Illya一手按揉著 Solo脊髓末端與穴口之間繃緊的肌肉，一邊放進了第二根手指。以防萬一，Illya再度取來潤滑液，多倒了些在穴口部位。「省著用啊，Peril。」 Solo調侃的聲音裡夾雜了不明顯的呻吟，他感覺自己的下半身被弄得濕淋淋的，股間黏膩的觸感讓他耳尖發紅。  
  
Illya沒理他，兩根節骨分明的指頭開始摩擦內壁，時不時交疊著轉動。至此，Solo變得過於安靜，原本搭在被單上的手揪了起來，指尖微微泛白。 Illya把手搭上Solo白皙的後頸，像是在順動物皮毛一般撫摩。半晌，Illya指尖按壓到了Solo體內某個佈滿敏感神經的部位。幾乎是瞬 間，Solo從喉嚨深處發出嗚咽，腰部挺動的幅度劇烈到Illya必須按著他將他固定在原位。  
  
趁著Solo還沒緩過神來，Illya抓住機會又加入一根手指，而Solo全身出了層薄汗，加上出浴後未擦乾的池水，整個人像是剛從水裡被撈出來似的。 Illya的手指並不纖細，關節處還帶著槍繭，Solo覺得下半身被撐得滿滿當當，想移動卻痠疼無力。Illya的指尖還抵在前列腺上，Solo腰軟得像 是要化了。他稍稍偏過頭去看Illya，平時打理整齊的瀏海耷拉在汗濕的額頭上，他閉了閉眼卻眨不掉眼前水霧。見狀Illya試著將手指再深入一 點，Solo卻不比剛才放鬆讓他難以動作。  
  
「我、我不能……」Solo顫抖著吸氣：「就，給我一些時間。」  
  
「多久都行。」Illya伸出手去搓揉他的臀瓣，那兒還因先前幾次拍打泛著微紅：「Napoleon。」Solo對上Illya的視線，低啞的笑了幾聲：「跟我說說話。」他要求。  
  
「說什麼？」  
  
「都行。」  
  
「……那個安全套。」Illya遲疑著：「尺寸太小了。」  
  
Solo在他能力所及的範圍內大笑起來。  
  
「你在幫倒忙，同志（Comrade）。」  
  
  
-TBC-


	4. 兩點十三分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章kink：射在嘴裡、用身體當酒杯。  
> 成就達成：【萬字前戲】（對不起我也很想讓Illya快點插（。

等待Solo放鬆的時間裡，Illya恰巧能好好欣賞這具宛如藝術雕像的身軀。他用指尖劃過佈滿傷痕的背肌，隨著歲月流逝，上頭絕大多數的痕跡都相當淺淡，偶有幾處深及筋骨、觸及血脈，死裡逃生的景象歷歷在目。Illya熟知那種與死亡擦肩而過的氣息，一道道戰地醫院留下的粗糙傷疤依稀還帶著戰場的硝煙。他俯下身去，高挺的鼻尖蹭著肋骨下緣一抹軍刀造成的撕裂傷，灼熱吐息引來Solo不自在的輕顫。

 

Illya張開嘴，犬齒尖端壓進Solo富有彈性的肌膚，舌面嘗到略鹹的汗液。Solo低哼著弓起背脊，鈍痛讓他短暫失去思考能力。他趴在Illya腿上，隨著Illya俯下身，整個身體都被高大的俄羅斯人圈住，牢牢固定在懷裡動彈不得。Solo像被一隻呲牙裂嘴的西伯利亞虎撲倒在雪地，獠牙抵在致命的動脈上。他眼角發熱，嘴裡喊著Illya的名字，全身癱軟。

 

「Cowboy。」Illya有些粗暴地伸手探進Solo的髮絲，過於用力的指尖反倒給Solo帶來安全感。他微微喘息，雙唇貼在Solo背上游移，呢喃著專屬於他的稱呼：「Cowboy。」

 

Solo覺得自己要被溺死了。不是被英國的天氣，而是被Illya野獸般的舉動。他感覺到Illya埋在自己後穴的手指開始緩緩抽動，不帶任何澀滯。Illya再一次用犬齒刺入Solo的皮膚，手指輕輕摩挲前列腺附近的內壁。Solo在他身下扭動著，幾乎算是在尖叫了。挺立的分身溢出大量前液，心臟劇烈鼓動著要衝出胸腔。

 

「還行？」Illya鬆口，揪著Solo黑髮的力道也溫和起來。Illya Kuryakin，淡漠外表的背後是抹不去的柔情－－同北冰洋的極凍冰層，萬年不化。Solo知道比起自己，Illya才是那個女孩們趨之若鶩，愛得玉石俱焚也心甘情願的男人。

 

「來吧，Illya。」Solo感受著Illya撫摩髮稍帶來的搔癢感，聲音低啞：「你的兄弟都要開始怨恨我了。」

 

今晚Illya可是半次都還沒發洩過，半勃的陰莖抵在Solo腹斜肌上散發熱度。Solo待Illya放開箝制、抽手離開，旋即翻身爬下床去。他跪在Illya前方，手掌拍了拍對方的膝蓋示意他將腳張開。Illya照做了，眼前景色美得令他窒息。

 

俊美的Napoleon Solo渾身赤裸跪在他雙腿之間，沒有一絲不情願，漂亮的眸子因水霧閃著若隱若現的光芒，比俄羅斯冬夜裡的極光還要眩目。美國男人身上還有著動情的潮紅，曲線漂亮的下顎為了對上Illya的視線微微抬高，如豹子般的優雅，每一個喉頭的鼓動都清晰可辨。Solo伸出那雙靈巧善盜的手，沾了點潤滑液便泰然自若地圈住Illya勃起的分身，Illya低吼一聲，雙手環住Solo的頸項傾身吻了他。相較前幾次，此刻的親吻簡直亂無章法，彷彿Illya想要的一切就只是蠻橫掠奪。Illya用拇指抵住Solo兩側顎骨，不讓他有半分低下頭喘氣的機會。Solo用上這些年得來的所有技巧回應，還不忘撫慰Illya跳動的火熱。他們就這麼吻著，唇間散落出的呻吟已無法分清出自誰口。

 

「Ill……」Solo在黏膩的水聲間抓住空隙喊道：「Illya……」

 

Illya的唇瓣緩緩退開，習慣握槍的大手仍放在原處。由於顎骨被有力的拇指抵住，稍微低下頭便會擠壓軟顎，產生不舒服的咽反射，Solo只得更高的仰起頭，像座文藝復興的大理石雕。

 

Solo嘴唇艷紅但沒有出血，Illya無比滿意自已的傑作。「Napoleon。」他回應方才的呼喊，而那語調聽起來像是再標準不過的中西部美式口音。

 

「天。」Solo咧嘴笑著：「你真的能用美國腔說話，是吧。」

 

「別說這些日子來你的俄國腔沒有半點長進。」

 

「是進步了不少，尤其是『Cowboy』這個詞。」Solo移動雙手摩擦粗大的柱身，盯著Illya半晌才開口：「算了吧，你聽上去像個底特律的汽車商，還是不比英國腔性感。」

 

「我知道你喜歡英國腔。」Illya分心去享受Solo指尖搓弄蕈狀頂端的快感，因而切回平時的說話腔調。

 

「你知道？」Solo瞇起眼。

 

「Waverly說的。」Illya因為身下愈發強烈的快感而收緊大腿內側肌肉，又在下一瞬間被Solo的手臂狠狠架開。

 

「……我相信他還給你手繪了賭場的地圖吧。」

 

「他只是不小心把你的檔案攤在桌上沒收拾，上面幾頁恰巧是拒絕和你往來的賭場名單。」

 

那個老滑頭，Solo腹誹。Illya勾了勾唇角才終於收回手，Solo頸上泛出了並不明顯的掌印，Illya對此相當滿意。「它最好在明早之前就消退，我恨死了套頭毛衣。」Solo洩憤似的撸動手上另個人的命脈，早在剛才便觀察出對方的敏感點，Solo一手摩擦著頂端與柱身的連接處，一手向下按揉雙球和底部的會陰。Illya擺在他肩上保持平衡的手猝然收緊，黏稠的前液湧了出來，膝蓋抵在Solo胸腔兩側發顫。

 

「操。」Illya爆了句俄文粗口。他本以為最難忍的一刻已經過去了，卻忘記Solo總是那個能帶來驚喜的人。Solo低下頭伸出舌頭，把大量的前液用舌尖捲起並舔得一乾二淨，最後淺淺含著蕈狀頂端吸吮。

 

就在Solo的牙齒無意間擦過小孔的那一剎那，Illya推搡著腰胯射了出來，Solo蹙著眉頭但沒有退開，直到Illya緊如弓弦的身軀逐漸放鬆，Solo才讓半軟的陰莖離開自己口腔。Illya頭靠上Solo同樣汗濕的額際，深呼吸了幾次平復胸口急促的起伏。Illya用俄文咕噥了些什麼，聲音太輕又帶有口音，Solo聽不清，但他從語氣猜想大約是某種親暱的稱呼。

 

「我去拿毛巾……」Illya剛想移動就被Solo攢住手腕，他疑惑地停下動作，卻看到Solo抓著他的手，把他的拇指叼在齒間，用舌頭讓嘴裡的精液順著Illya的指縫流下。Illya不知道他是怎麼做到的，橫豎也不重要了。Solo的眼睛盯著他，裡頭說不清是執著抑或迷茫。Illya感受著混濁體液在指間流淌的觸感，忍不住用拇指指腹摩娑起Solo的下唇。

 

不動還好，這一摩擦，Solo唇邊全沾上了白色的體液。殷紅與乳白交織，再加上Solo眼裡的天藍。白色、藍色、紅色。Illya不合時誼的想起了曾經輝煌的俄羅斯帝國旗幟。「......С нами Бог。」他低喃。（註：「主與我們同在」，俄語，俄羅斯帝國國家格言。）

 

Solo盯著他一臉奇怪，Illya有些尷尬的收回手，胡亂抓了件被單拭淨手上黏膩。而前者不知為何又玩心大起，捲起軟舌在唇邊舔弄了幾下，富有色情意味的那種，把原本已經夠糟的整張嘴搞得更加濕淋淋。「停下。」Illya呼吸不穩。

 

「我在幫你。我們可還沒完事，記得嗎？」Solo聲音帶著愉悅，他按住Illya大腿根部，向前吻了吻蘇聯人緊實的下腹，撐起因跪坐而微微發麻的腳往床上蹭，Illya順著他的動作向後倒，Solo在他身邊躺下。「總算是躺上床了。」

 

「睏嗎？」Illya問道：「我們可以之後再繼續……如果那個，賭約，還有效的話。」

 

「滾你的，這一切早就跟賭約沒關係了，Peril。」Solo略略伸展了下筋骨：「幾點了？」

 

Illya從床頭櫃摸出那塊除了任務意外從不離身的錶。父親的錶──讓他決心背離KGB，跟隨Napoleon Solo的錶。「兩點十三分。」

 

「操。」聽到後面那個數字，Solo把手掌搭在臉上咒罵，Illya莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

 

 

一陣並不尷尬的沈默，Solo決定翻身下床，餘光裡套房附帶的小酒吧看上去實在很不錯。就像Illya說的，夜還長著，再沒有什麼比一瓶美酒更適合度過良宵。你說美人？早在床上躺著了。Solo鑽進吧台，轉頭便看見Illya半倚在床頭的美景，勻稱肌肉隨著每一次呼吸心跳而律動，套頭毛衣完全可惜了這副身材。再度在心底感嘆對毛衣的怨恨，Solo舉起兩瓶琥珀色的烈酒。

 

「威士忌還是伏特加？」他問，可床上的人只是搖了搖頭，發出拒絕的音節。「我們又不是在出任務。」Solo隨手挑了一瓶，又拿出兩個乾淨的酒杯：「一個人喝太可惜了。」

 

「不，而且我認為你也不該再喝了。」Illya仍是拒絕，Solo置若未聞，動手扭開瓶蓋，在寬口杯中斟了一指高，仰頭一飲而盡。「酒精麻痺痛覺，增添愉悅，你該試試。」Solo這麼說。

 

Illya還想反駁些什麼，但刺耳的電話鈴聲截斷了他。飯店的房間電話在深夜時分響起，兩名特務都皺起眉頭，本能地進入戒備。距離較近的Illya半側著身子，伸長了手拾起話筒，眼神維持著與搭檔的交流。

 

「......哈囉？」Illya裝出一副清夢受擾的沙啞嗓音——雖然他的聲音現在確實清亮不到哪裡去。接著Solo看見Illya警戒的眼神一瞬間放鬆下來，便大略猜到電話另一頭是何方神聖。

 

「不，Gaby，我不知道......」Illya遲疑著措辭，眼神在光裸的Solo身上來回打量。後者提著酒瓶跟酒杯踱回床邊，貼著Illya在床緣落座。

 

「不，不需要擔心。」Illya瞪了一眼還在倒酒的Solo：「他八成正在和哪裡的服務員好著呢。」

 

Solo無聲的笑了起來，把酒瓶往地毯上一放，抬手竟把杯底殘留的酒液淋在Illya身上，琥珀色的辛辣液體順著Illya肌理凹陷流淌而下，蜿蜒過腹部肌群，最終隱沒在蜷曲的淺色毛髮下方。熟悉的伏特加香味伴隨胸前冰涼觸感而來，激出Illya的呻吟，而這毫無疑問引起了電話另一頭的關切。

 

「我、我很好。」Illya咬著牙，眼睜睜看著Solo伸出柔軟的舌頭，覆在自己的肌膚上不住舔舐。Solo眼裡全是從容得意的光芒，惡意吻上了Illya的乳尖。「唔......」Illya扯著Solo的頭髮想讓他停下，但他的所作所為只達成了反效果。

 

「……Illya，你在......你......呃，旁邊有別人嗎？」貼近的距離讓Solo聽見女孩猶豫的聲音。「什麼？」Illya大夢初醒，而Solo正一寸寸沿著酒精的痕跡向下吮吸。

 

「我是說，如果你、嗯，如果我打擾到什麼了，我很抱歉。」Gaby聽上去嚇得不清，Illya簡直想用雙腳勒住Solo的脖子讓他昏過去算了。

 

「是隻貓。」Illya乾巴巴地說。

 

「什麼？」

 

「我在街角撿到了一隻黑貓，牠正在我床上作亂。」

 

聞言Solo差點沒忍住喉間滾動的笑聲，便張嘴輕咬Illya柔軟的側腰堵住聲音。「還很愛咬人。」Illya壓下一聲呻吟，Solo開始含著他的陰莖上下吞吐。比起口活，那動作更像在啜飲殘留的伏特加。熱氣蒸騰，Illya聞到英國伏特加特有的濃郁麥香，不似他喝慣了的俄羅斯酒，總帶著一股揮之不去的冷冽氣息。

 

Solo聽見Gaby像是信服了。「當然，妳明天就可以見到牠了──也別擔心Cowboy，這裡可是英國。」Illya對著話筒道過晚安，掛上話筒的那一刻才敢吐出憋在胸口的濁氣：「你們美國人真是……」

 

「下次可以叫上她，我不介意。」Solo蹭了上來，試圖從Illya胸膛上汲取殘量甚少的酒液。「想都別想。」Illya用膝蓋扣住Solo的腰支，一個使勁翻轉兩人相對位置。如今Solo躺在他身下，唇邊若有似無的微笑混著酒氣讓Illya頭暈目眩，下身再度充血變硬。

 

他們交換了一個伏特加味的吻，Illya邊回應著Solo老練的舌技，邊伸手探向他的後穴。潤滑液的效力仍在，Illya簡單試了幾次便能放入三根手指，方才漫長的擴張是挺值得。由於酒精的催化，Solo身上的潮紅愈發明顯，不斷挺動的腰胯亦表達了他的難耐。

 

「挑個安全詞。」Illya抽開手指，看著Solo滿臉認真。

 

「嗯……Patou聽起來如何？」Solo喘息著。

 

「糟糕的品味，Cowboy。」Illya扶著自己的柱身，濕潤的前端抵上Solo微微開闔的後穴：「跟俄羅斯人做過嗎？」

 

「說得像鐵幕很容易跨過去一樣。」Solo結實的雙腿纏上Illya的腰：「不過有個聲稱自己來自烏克蘭的女孩，我一直懷疑她是俄羅斯人。」

 

「或許來場真正的俄羅斯性愛能讓你消除疑惑。」Illya挺腰把自己的分身埋入Solo滾燙的內壁。

 

 

-TBC-

 

Patou就是那個，被毛熊嗆說只有胖子才穿的品牌XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Kink：極輕微拘束+高潮控制、騎乘、內射。

Illya很大。Solo是指， **真的** ，很大。即便有過漫長擴張和大量潤滑液的幫助，分身鑲進後穴的過程還是讓Solo感到刑求般的脹痛。

 

「我得告訴你，我現在非常想用我的安全詞。」Solo非常沒有骨氣的說道。

 

「就……試著放鬆。」Illya看著也沒有好到哪兒去，呼吸粗重起來。

 

Solo維持著小口淺促的呼吸──CIA特工的小技巧──放鬆肌肉的同時也降低痛楚。Illya進入得很慢，Solo體內的柔軟與滾燙逼他不得不放慢步調，以免沒半分鐘就丟臉的射出來。美國罪犯雙腿優雅的纏在身側，隨著自己每一次的深入而抽蓄著夾緊，Illya一手扣住Solo肩頭維持平衡，另一隻手沿著他的大腿肌肉來回撫摸按揉。

 

頭部擦過前列腺附近時Solo抓著Illya的後頸，背脊弓了起來，發出介於難受與難耐之間的呻吟。「操……你太……」Solo摔回床上，深吸了一口氣，眼底似乎有著不明顯的水光：「操。」

 

「伏特加也不是那麼有用吧。」Illya移開放在Solo腿上的手，拍了一下Solo的臀瓣。皮膚泛起輕微的灼熱感，震動傳至Solo體內讓他下身發酸，攤在Illya身下直喘氣。大概是Solo表情實在太難受，Illya沒有再繼續動作，默默等Solo緩過勁來。不久後，逐漸適應對方尺寸的Solo開始感受到除了酸疼之外的麻癢，有一陣沒一陣的，像動物皮毛蹭在他心上。

 

Solo悄悄擺動腰支，想緩解那陣磨人的快感，可蘇聯特務亦不是省油的燈，何況他還是那個正深埋在對方體內的人，立刻注意到身下男人不安分的小動作。「抓好了。」反正破罐子破摔，Illya趁著Solo沒那麼不適，乾脆一口氣撞進Solo體內，齊根沒入，兩人下身緊緊相連。

 

「你……Illya！」Solo聽見警告時一下子沒能反應，過後想出聲制止也已沒有機會。他現在能清楚感覺到Illya的陰莖埋在體內深處，那是連他自己都沒有碰觸過的地方。其實完全進入後倒沒有想像中的疼，只是一種說不出的酸脹自脊髓末端而來，要是不隨便挪移身子扯動內壁，也算挺舒服的。反而是上方的Illya得按耐住扣著Solo腰支直接開操的慾望，粗重呼吸裡的低吟愈發清晰。

 

看著平常不怎麼沈得住氣的Illya耐心等了這麼久，Solo覺得自己好像是該補償下對方。他抬起身去和Illya接吻，姆指抵在後者敏感的耳根與金髮間挑逗摩擦。Illya被Solo弄得耳尖發紅，唇齒廝磨間，鼻腔全是伏特加的麥香和Solo的吐息。更甚者，Solo還自己抬起腰部，前後晃動了一下。

 

些微的抽出再深入，兩名特工都嚐到了巨大的快感，尤其是Illya，看見Solo主動扭腰抽送的模樣，腦中頓時只剩奪回控制權這個念頭。Illya抓過仍在自己耳根處作亂的手，單手扣住Solo雙手手腕，用力地壓在美國男人凌亂的黑髮上方，深陷在柔軟被單中。雙手受到箝制高舉，胸腹頓時大片的暴露在另個人面前。毫無自衛之力，近似受刑的姿勢本該讓Solo感到不適，然而Illya一直看著他，熟悉的藍眼睛抹去了一切的不安。就像他在昏暗地下室的破舊電椅上，隔著髒污玻璃看見俄羅斯人的那一刻，心中滿滿都是放鬆、感激，還有該死的、不合時宜被挑起的慾望。

 

Solo一定有把最後一點好好表現出來，因為Illya開始移動，碩大的分身退出到只剩頭部在裡面，又再加快速度撞了進去。「你看上去很享受，Cowboy。」Illya重複試了幾次，抓到一個較好施力的平衡點，便抓著Solo的腰桿一次次加快速度。Solo沒法回話，因為他正努力挺腰想跟上蘇聯特務的節奏，逐漸變強的力道令他頭暈目眩，Illya的陰莖每次深入都會撐開最深處的腸壁，那介於疼痛與滿足之間的感受如潮水般將他淹沒。

 

而在Illya眼中，Solo迷人得不可置信。纏在後腰的雙腳緊緊圈住他，幾乎都快要沒有空間可以移動。滾燙的腸壁隨著每一次深入淺出規律地收縮，Illya憑藉往日經驗，猜測那多半不是無意識的身體反射，而是美國罪犯五花八門性技巧的其中一項。Illya得承認，那感覺天殺的好。Solo半瞇著眼看他，嘴唇微啟，上翹的弧度是勾引、是放蕩，是所有Illya從未體驗過的、屬於腐敗資本主義的縱慾。他不由自主的收緊握著Solo手腕的大掌，為此，Solo抽動了一下上臂，可嘴裡呻吟卻是拔高了幾度，眼神也更加沈淪迷離。

 

「你喜歡這樣。」Illya用評論性的語氣說道：「所以比起Gaby，你更傾心Victoria。她確實夠嗆，我想那個晚上你讓她對你做了不少事？」Solo呼吸略微滯住，含糊的搖了搖頭。Illya用空著的那隻手撫摸Solo的乳尖，時而粗暴的按揉幾下。「別說謊。記得嗎？我在你的房裡裝了那麼多竊聽器。」

 

「我讓她用手指操我，在我操她的時候。」Solo說道，大腿抽蓄著夾緊身上的Illya：「我要她騎我，我要她……」Illya一個深入的頂弄，Solo發出了像是哽住的聲音，接下來幾乎是在囈語了：「操，她還是不夠高，頭髮也太金了。」Illya俯下身埋在Solo頸窩裡，鼻尖蹭著散發熱度與賀爾蒙的頸動脈，像野獸安慰幼崽的舉動。

 

「操我，Illya。」Solo仰起頭，沒羞沒臊的要求：「用力點。」

 

「我會的，Napoleon，但你得先放鬆你的腿。」Illya拍拍Solo絞得死緊的腿，Solo笑了一下，撐著有些發軟的腰支收起雙腿，接著以一種不可思議的柔韌性把腳踝放在了Illya寬闊的肩膀上。「像這樣？」Solo又刻意收縮內壁，穴口附近過多的潤滑液溢了出來，順著Solo臀縫流淌而下。Illya悶哼一聲，壓著Solo雙腿便開始新一輪的攻勢。

 

Illya每一次的進出都足夠徹底，確保Solo總是能感受到被撐開的滿脹。剛開始的幾分鐘裡，Solo還有體力跟Illya保持相同步調，隨著他進入的速率挺腰。然而俄羅斯人的體力就像取之不竭，隨著時間流逝，力道不但沒有減弱，反而還有餘力去嘗試以各種不同的角度刺激Solo內壁。Solo雙手被固定在頭頂，根本沒有其他施力點能夠支撐自己。腰部的酸麻一次次轉化成令人戰慄的快感，Solo雙腿開始不受控制的顫抖，於是他毅然決然放棄迎合Illya，讓對方扶著他的腰用各種方式進出。

 

Solo的陰莖已經許久沒有受到碰觸，此時卻光靠後穴的刺激就完全勃起，頂端泌出無色的黏液，這種感覺相當詭異。顯然Illya也注意到了這件事，他伸出手圈住Solo陰莖底部，稍稍施力握緊。Solo猛然閉起眼並咒罵出聲，好不容易才熬過一陣射精感，Illya又伸出拇指，沾著潤滑液摩娑雙球下方與會陰處的那一小塊肌膚。Solo在Illya身下劇烈掙扎起來，嘴裡喊著Illya的名字，抽氣的頻率像是缺氧了好幾分鐘。

 

「Pe、Peril，唔、我不知道我還……我可能……要射了。」Solo顯然有些過度激動，於是Illya停下動作，但並沒有放開他的陰莖。「忍著，Cowboy。」Illya明白要是讓Solo射得太早，他的內壁就會進入極度敏感的狀態，到時候他每一次的進出都會變成折磨，何況他的尺寸還不比一般人。聞言Solo發出挫敗的低吼，陰莖在Illya手中抽動著，彷彿只要再多一點點刺激就會繳械。Illya保持著完全的靜止，像個訓練有素的狙擊手。Solo慢慢做了幾次深呼吸，好不容易才從高潮邊緣拉回神智，原本尖銳的射精感也逐漸平息下來。

 

「你個控制狂。」Solo脫力地瞪著他。「所以下次別再丟我的竊聽器。」Illya鬆開扣住他手腕跟圈住他陰莖的手，俯下身去吻Solo，放任後者用牙齒粗魯的啃咬自己──不優雅的Napoleon Solo，這可是百年難得一見，Illya決定以後可以多來幾次。

 

一吻結束，Illya讓Solo雙手勾住自己的後頸，手伸進床單與Solo的裸背之間，用力把Solo從床上架起來，改為騎在他身上的姿勢。Illya自己則是斜倚著床頭板：「請便（Be my guest）。」Illya扶著Solo的腰，指尖在Solo後髖骨上方游移，Solo發出享受的嘆息。「難不成你從一開始叫我Cowboy為的就是這個？嗯？」Solo前後擺動了一下腰部：「想讓我騎你？」

 

Illya不置可否，同時因Solo的舉動而繃緊下腹。Solo像是滿意他的反應，開始按照自己的步調動作，用膝蓋撐著自己的體重上下移動，後穴吞吐著Illya的勃起。不得不說，Napoleon Solo確實很懂得情調。雖不像Illya有用之不盡的精力，Solo卻能運用快慢交替把Illya一次次逼上頂峰。無法預期何時會被深深吞進、何時又會被用力絞住，剛想放鬆時Solo卻加快速度，想要更猛烈的刺激時Solo又會不疾不徐的停下來，壞笑著給他一個黏呼呼的吻，Illya簡直快要被他逼瘋。

 

Illya不服氣地向上頂了一下腰胯，卻正巧抓到那個能碰到Solo前列腺的角度，原先滿臉得意的美國人一下子拔高呻吟，膝蓋軟得撐不住自己。Solo幾乎是跌了下去，卻導致Illya的陰莖猛然進到最深處。似乎有部分原先體位無法觸及的內壁也跟著被撐開，Solo弓著身子抵抗瞬間席捲而來的大量快感。勃起脹紅的陰莖吐著清亮的前液，Illya腦中突然冒出一個下流至極的想法。

 

「抓好，Napoleon。」Illya帶著Solo的手去放在床頭板上，旋即開始不間斷的挺腰，由下而上操著Solo，每一次都摩擦到他敏感的腺體。Solo隨著Illya的動作劇烈起伏，唯一能夠保持平衡的東西便是手中的床頭板。以前從沒有受過如此對待，後穴的酥軟感蔓延至雙腿，Solo除了Illya的名字之外再也想不起其他重要的事。朦朧中Solo似乎隱約察覺到Illya的意圖，他努力在破碎的喘息聲中拼湊字句：「我、我做不到，拜託，就……碰我，一下就夠了。」

 

「你可以。」Illya急促的音調顯示他也差不多該到極限了：「相信我。」

 

Solo的呻吟越來越大，跪在床上的雙腿抽蓄著。沒過多久快感像被凝結成了固體，落在他的下腹處不停堆積，Solo眼角發酸，尖叫著Illya的名字，在陰莖沒有受到任何碰觸的情況下猛烈的高潮，過程中Illya維持著相同的速率，每一次深深地進入都會斷斷續續再逼出一小股精液，Solo真的以為自己要被這頭西伯利亞虎字面意義的操死了。

 

Solo繳械沒多久，Illya便開始用母語呻吟些不著邊際的話，大約是粗口夾雜讚美Solo的感嘆詞。Solo忍住高潮後過度敏感的不適，附在他耳邊用算不上標準的俄語低喃情話，雙手在Illya身上游移，拇指刺激他的乳尖，另一手撫摩他腹斜肌那道淺淺的凹陷。「射進來，Тигрёнок。」Solo用自己所能想到最直接下流的俄國詞彙說道。然後Illya深深撞進他的體內，下一秒便毫無預兆的高潮了。Solo不得不承認，蘇聯特務高潮時的呻吟簡直讓他光聽都能再硬起來。（註：Тигрёнок，「我的老虎」，俄文中稱呼男性愛人的一種方法。）

 

下次真該試試電話性愛。Solo在Illya用力過度的擁抱裡這麼想。

 

比體溫略低的涼意開始在後穴蔓延，Solo懷疑隔天早上得花很長的一段時間他才能把自己打理乾淨。但無論如何，現在的感覺真是該死的好，而他並不打算離開Illya的擁抱──前提是他不被擒抱似的力道折斷肋骨的話。「我不能呼吸了，Peril。」

 

Illya稍微鬆了手，下腹還因為高潮的餘韻不時繃緊著抽動。Solo試著收縮後穴，他本只是想感受一下Illya在未勃起狀態的大小，卻讓對方受到意料之外的刺激，額頭抵著他的胸膛呻吟。「把我弄硬了遭殃的是你，Cowboy。」Solo馬上就不敢亂動了。

 

「雖然我肯定不會想知道答案，」Illya的聲音悶在Solo胸口：「我還是想問你那個俄文單詞是哪學來的。」Illya指的很明顯，當然，是說那個極具性暗示的愛稱。Solo沒有馬上回話，Illya抬起頭，試著用前者沒有辦法拒絕的眼神看他。

 

「……Patou。」Solo回給他一個神祕的微笑。Illya哼了一聲，也沒繼續追問──總有一天他會找到答案的，在那之前他不吝嗇先讓Solo過上一些好日子。

 

 

過了很久Solo才拖著無力的雙腿從Illya身上滾下來，接著他鑽進被窩，半根手指都不想再移動。Illya稍微清理了自己下半身的狼藉，也跟著躺到Solo身邊。來自鐵幕兩側的特工在同一張雙人床上相繼入睡，一夜無夢。

 

 

-TBC-


	6. 十三號星期五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章kink：清理、未解決情慾、Public sex(手活)

Illya醒來的時候天已經大亮，考慮到昨晚的運動量，這樣的睡眠長度並不令人驚訝。他看見身邊床位是空的，只剩凌亂的棉被跟仍有餘溫的床單告訴他不久前 曾有人同他分享這張大床。Illya集中精神後聽見浴室裡傳來細微的水聲，頓時有種異樣的不真實感籠罩了他。就像那個他本該對著Napoleon Solo開槍的午後，當父親的錶失而復得、重又回到他腕上的那一刻──他茫然地看著美國特務，事情不該是這樣，他不該將手槍收回夾克裡、對方不該知道他的 任務、那只錶不該回到自己手上──他不該對眼前的男人傾心至此。  
  
可美國牛仔確實具有某種蠱惑人心的魅力，他捨身拯救了本該葬身水底的敵方特務。Illya是整個俄羅斯最好的特工，於美國而言無疑是除之後快的榜首人物， 但Solo帶著卡車的頭燈破開水中黑暗，愣是將他從鬼門關前抓了回來。Vespa後座迎面而來的新鮮空氣和美國產的嗆鼻古龍水，正是這些微不足道的小事讓 Illya願意親手燒毀冷戰的終止線。那是大逆不道，是一名KGB特工所能做到的、最接近於背叛祖國的行為。在那一刻蘇維埃和共產主義似乎全隱沒於 Solo藍棕色的眼睛之後，Illya不知道自己將受到何等嚴厲的懲處，甚至不知道自己即將搭乘的蘇聯專機是不是會直接將他送往西伯利亞。他只是撫上了還 殘有另一人體溫的錶面，而Solo給他倒了一杯美國產的伏特加，告訴他一切都會好的。「你們美國人永遠造不出好酒。」Illya在羅馬的艷陽下這麼說道。  
  
結局是他並沒有搭上蘇聯專機，也沒有被送往任何全年均溫在零度以下的聯邦管區。他倒是坐上了另一架飛機，Cowboy跟他敬佩的黑手女孩都在他身邊，還有 一個雖然狡猾、但比起原上司確實更為手下特務操心的新老闆。Illya Kuryakin發現自己正在飛往一個比羅馬還要炎熱的城市。  
  
  
光線自窗簾後方灑了下來，Illya從床上坐起身，被單順著動作滑落至腰部，身上還有些許昨夜歡愛的痕跡與酒漬。不願與黏膩繼續共處，Illya挪動身子 往浴室走去，沿途撿起了兩人散落在地毯上的衣物。看見Solo襯衫上明顯的皺褶和髒污，Illya挑了挑眉。現在送洗肯定是來不及穿了，不曉得花孔雀今日 該怎麼出門見人。  
  
一陣溫暖的霧氣襲來，打開浴室門的瞬間Illya少見地呆住了，眼前畫面太過香豔刺激，都快超出他的理解範圍。只見Solo站在花灑下方全身赤裸，背對門 口彎著腰，一手撐住牆上磁磚維持平衡，另一手則──上帝保佑──埋在自己的後穴裡。些許白濁沿著手指從中流出，隱約可見穴口因劇烈摩擦而發紅的括約肌。  
  
「早安，Peril。」Solo回過頭，黑髮濕漉漉的貼在額上，笑容和語氣自然得像和隔壁鄰居問早。Illya顯然遠沒有他那麼清醒，眼中能看見的全是 Solo腰側和臀部上微紅的掌印。他知道那些和自己的手掌如出一徹。「事實上我挺想請你來幫我的，但鑑於早晨是個危險的時段，我們還是各自行動吧。」 Solo蹙了下眉頭，大約是碰到了什麼敏感的地方。  
  
Illya實在不太想按照Solo的話做，花灑還開著，他的目光忍不住去追逐那些落下的水滴。它們順著Solo後背的肌理蜿蜒而下，一路流淌至小腿和曾放 在Illya肩上的腳踝。滾燙的水珠以Solo身體為帆布，創造出一幅昭示情慾的抽象畫。而身為一名眼觀四面的盜賊，Solo實在不太可能不注意到搭擋的 目光，尤其是後者完全沒有想要躲藏的意思。  
  
回想起來，Solo總是被注視的那一個。在柏林圍牆的檢查哨外，他第一次注意到有個戴軟呢帽的高大男人佯裝看報；在Gaby的老修車廠裡，他察覺那個穿高 領毛衣的男子有著一雙長腿；在公廁裡，他發現對方是多麽輕易便可致自己於死地；在餐廳裡，他見證了蘇聯特工暴戾的脾氣；在更衣間外，他明白俄羅斯人出眾的 品味；在金庫前，他把後背義無反顧交給鐵幕外的搭擋；在電椅上，他看著Red Peril藍色的眼珠感到放鬆；在羅馬的飯店套房裡，他以生命為籌碼回應Illya的注視；在輪盤前，他把自己賠了出去。  
  
「做點其他的，別老盯著我。」Solo努力想把最深處的精液清出來，鑑於Illya實在該死的大，這工作難度更是直接翻了個倍。  
  
「我也得用花灑。」Illya說著便站到Solo身後，伸手撈過Solo的腰身穩住他，另一手抓開Solo還在忙活的右手探了進去：「你們說的，時間就是金錢。」  
  
Solo悶哼了一聲，右手跟著撐住牆面，指間還殘留了些許曖昧的體液，在浴室的照明下泛著亮光。Illya的手指雖不比Solo長上多少，但進入角度不 同，自然探得也更深。兩根手指在後穴中交叉刮弄，沒有了情慾的加成，Solo皺著眉抵禦不適。「下次沒套子還是別做了。」Illya吻著Solo後背上若 有似無的齒痕，手指微微撐開後穴。Solo發出壓抑的呻吟，伸手搭在Illya環住自己腰部的手臂上。「那你可得自備了。」美國的最大碼都不夠你戴。 Solo吞下這句有損本國男人顏面的話。  
  
儘管Illya已經盡量避免，他的手指還是意外碰觸到Solo體內敏感的部位。「Illya，那、那裡……」Solo指尖收緊，在Illya臂上刮出道道 紅痕。至於Illya，老天在上，他真的只是想清理的徹底一些，以免挑剔的美國人事後又藉機大做文章。「是你太敏感。」Illya無辜地說道。  
  
「你這……要麽退出來，要麽用力點。」Solo快按耐不住自己扭腰尋找快感的衝動。  
  
就在一切快要從單純的事後清理轉變爲擦槍走火的前戲時，Illya千鈞一髮的退了出來。他裝作沒看見Solo泛紅的耳根，逕自鬆了手開始往自己身上抹香 皂。Solo不滿的同時卻也鬆了口氣，畢竟早晨有許多事得完成，特別是不知何時Gaby和Waverly會出現在房裡。兩個男人睡同間房問題不大，要是兩 個男人一起睡到快中午沒起床吃飯，這就比較引人遐想了。「我去叫客房服務，順便拿些衣服。」Illya應了聲，直到Solo穿著浴袍的身影消失在視線裡， 他才想到一個非常重要的問題——他們所有的家當都在外頭地板上，Solo是要上哪兒去拿衣服？  
  
  
當Solo穿著一件勃貝雷（Burberry）的風衣打開房門，Illya悲哀地發現自己都不算是很驚訝了。「那件戰壕大衣是怎麼回事？」  
  
「當年在前線就挺中意的，內裡格紋堪稱一絕。」Solo用一種不知是在展示衣服還是展示身材的步伐走進起居室。  
  
「你知道我不需要流行指導，Cowboy。」  
  
「喔......嗯，這麼說吧，飯店送洗處的值班小姐實在有著一頭很美的捲髮。」Solo站到他身前，無視Illya不太開心的哼聲，伸手撫上對方的套頭 毛衣，不起皺的毛料顯然自昨夜的戰爭中倖存：「你對塞露蒂（Cerruti）的套裝有興趣嗎？樓下恰好有件合你的碼數。」Solo指尖划過領緣，停在 Illya心口上。兩人視線交纏，Illya發現Solo唇線的弧度令人不快，忍不住緩緩貼近，想要用自己的唇消滅那道上揚的曲線——  
  
叩、叩。「打擾了，客房服務。」  
  
穿著飯店制服的男服務員帶著餐點闖了進來，Illya按耐住受驚和憤怒的神情，佯裝鎮定向後退了一步，Solo則是大笑起來，接過那些餐點，從風衣口袋中 掏給對方非常優渥的小費。Illya涌起一股想把Solo按在膝上教訓的怒火。「放輕鬆，填飽肚子先。」Solo帶著兩大份早午餐掠過Illya身邊，食 物的香氣飄散在空中，後者不得不承認自己肚子是挺餓的，只好摸摸鼻子跟了上去。  
  
倫敦的天空還是霧茫茫的，但至少有幾絲陽光令Solo願意把早午餐移到陽台上享用。對於在正餐時間外進食這種墮落的資本主義行為，Illya露出一臉嫌棄 的樣子，不過也只維持到Solo遞給他一盤煙燻鮭魚為止。俄羅斯人俐落地解決緋紅色的魚排，翻轉叉子的模樣讓Solo看得入迷。  
  
「你為什麼會到那間賭場去？」Solo問道。  
  
「你又為什麼會願意跟我賭？」Illya把空盤放回桌上。  
  
「先問先答，Peril。」  
  
Illya接過Solo遞上來的白酒：「總得有人踏出第一步。」  
  
「真有趣。」Solo看進那雙藍色的眼裡：「我的答案跟你一樣。」  
  
他們相視而笑，各自舉杯喝下金綠的酒液。Illya仰頭望向英國藍灰色的天空，想起了莫斯科陰雨連綿的夏季。四季更迭，俄羅斯的顏色總是灰暗的，長達半年 的積雪期給外人帶來僵硬生冷的錯覺，只有土生土長的俄國人才有幸見證它真正的色彩。KGB是待他不好，可Illya閉上眼還是會浮現蔥鬱的松林，這無關其 他，僅是與生俱來鐫刻在靈魂上的記憶。  
  
他回過頭去看著Solo，那個來自陽光明媚、色彩斑斕大地的男人。米白色的風衣裹在他身上，襯出男人優雅成熟的風情。好像只要有他在的地方，就該播上一兩 首法式情歌、斟杯勃根地紅酒、再綴幾幅魯本斯的畫作。Napoleon Solo儼然是浪漫與縱慾的代名詞，那對Illya來說是比酒精還令人沈醉的劇毒。  
  
「你看上去很想吻我。」Solo嚥下最後一口清蒸檸檬魚，抿了口白酒去掉嘴中甜膩的油脂。  
  
「我是。」Illya接過Solo手中空盤，蠻橫地吻了上去。Solo先是分心把另一手的酒杯安放在桌上，再接著回應Illya熱切的吻。誰知道蘇聯特工 對於兩種「熱吻」都如此擅長呢？Solo用他靈巧的身段和舌頭，一層層剝開Illya淡漠的外表，像莫斯科的積雪在夏季融去，直到人們終於能看見這座城市 真正的樣貌。  
  
等Illya注意到的時候，Solo已經解開他的褲頭，手指探進底褲下開始撫摩他的分身了。「什……等等，Cowboy。」Illya可沒忘記他們正在飯 店的陽台上，大白天的，甚至低頭就能看見路上的行人。「回敬你剛才的『清理』。」Solo用嘴堵住Illya剩下的反對，三兩下就把他撩撥地完全勃起，底 褲緊得下一秒就快被撐破。早晨本就是男人的危險時段，露天的環境似乎又讓Illya的反應更生激烈，他壓著Solo讓他背靠上陽台邊緣。被困在巨大身軀和 圍欄間的Solo背脊生疼，卻安心於被另一人籠罩在身下的姿勢。「你喜歡這樣，是吧？」他向後撤了些好望進Illya的眼睛，手上動作持續著：「你喜歡把 我固定起來，讓我只能在你眼皮子底下做事。」Illya眼中Solo的笑容愈發刺眼。  
  
「昨晚事發突然，或許我們之後可以好好聊一聊。關於把我銬在床上，而你操得我完全無法思考。」Solo聽著Illya爆出一聲夾雜粗話的呻吟，手中的火熱 開始不規則的搏動，他知道自己說到點上了：「或是你不操我，單用些道具把我塞住，直到我再也受不了，顫抖著央求你操我、碰我、或是給我疼痛。」  
  
Illya毫無預兆的高潮了，在Solo的下流話中射在了褲子裡。他把手撐在欄杆上喘息，等待餘韻的眩暈退去，沒看見Solo笑得像偷腥的貓。「我最好去把那套塞露蒂拿回來。」  
  
  
  
「衣服挺好看的。」Illya聽見門鈴去給Gaby開門，這是女特務看見他的第一句話。  
  
「……謝了。」Illya僵硬地扯了扯那套根本不屬於自己的西裝。  
  
「你們是怎麼了，Waverly派給你們做時裝模特的任務嗎？」Gaby看著在陽台上啜飲美酒的Solo，米白色的大衣隨風飄揚。  
  
「這個嘛，」Solo幫Gaby斟了一杯酒：「模特我是不知道，但貓步（Catwalk）我倒是挺在行的。」  
  
聞言Illya差點沒把手上的袖扣弄掉，幸好Gaby看上去對貓這個詞一點兒特殊反應也沒有，更沒有要開口問些什麼的打算。  
  
「我想這個週末應該都不會派任務，有人想去大倫敦的時裝店充實下衣櫃嗎？Solo付錢。」Gaby還在為自己扔在澳門的幾件洋裝哀弔。  
  
「當然，不過為什麼？」Solo對於被當作人肉領鈔機一事欣然接受。  
  
「這週末是十三號星期五，你知道，我們日耳曼人很信這一套。」Gaby笑了笑。  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
場外：  
  
「謝天謝地。」Gaby對著電話另一頭說道：「他們終於搞在一起了。」  
  
「有趣，何以見得？」英國男人飛快的語速一如既往。  
  
「KGB幫我搭配了一套洋裝，CIA完全沒有意見。」Gaby頓了頓：「我想是因為他只顧著看Illya的屁股。喔，他們現在一起進了更衣間。」  
  
「感謝妳的情報，有任何消息請務必再通知我，Teller探員。」  
  
-真．FIN-


	7. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya為了幫助Solo執行任務而說了些下流話，但Solo顯然不滿足於此。

事情的起源是一次該死的任務。不，這麼說也不甚精確，畢竟有很多任務都相當該死。Solo在舞池裡轉了一圈，內心腹誹著分派任務的Waverly，邊牽起完美笑容，對眼前共舞的美豔少婦獻殷勤。

  
「這樣的任務非你莫屬，況且Kuryakin先生在東歐有他自己的事情得辦。」昨天早晨，Waverly遞給他這次的目標簡報，照片是名風華正盛的女子，資料內容零零總總寫得雜亂，重點只有四個字「性好男色」──這還真是某種滑稽的諷刺。Solo合上資料夾。

「所以，」Solo吐了口氣，眼神悄悄瞟過一旁正埋頭讀自己任務資料的Illya：「要滾上床是吧？」

聞言Illya稍抬起頭，銳利目光從軟呢帽底下透出來，表情是一如往常的冷靜淡漠，只有Solo能夠解讀那雙藍眸的情緒。

「倒是不必做到底，當然，除非你自己有那個意思。只要處理妥當，聯合執法部並不會管制特工個人的性生活。」Waverly皮笑肉不笑地說完，Solo假裝沒發現他話中有話，Gaby接著開口：「不過，根據可靠臥底情報，也就是我本人親自出馬得到的消息，這位夫人不喜歡──這麼說吧，太矜持的男性。」

「我不覺得我跟她會有一段很愉快的時光。」Solo受不了沒格調的放蕩女性，慾望太過直白就毫無樂趣可言。調情這事是得隱晦點，對象外表最好禁慾又正經八百，撩撥起來才夠刺激。像是KGB訓練出來的特工就挺不錯，Solo用餘光瞥著Illya的高領毛衣，想像底下誘人犯罪的線條。

「但你必須裝得很愉快，至少生理上得有些反應，她才會心甘情願帶你回房。之後一切是你的專長便不贅述，記得注意保險箱的警報裝置。」Waverly迅速為報告作結，旋即戴上墨鏡意氣風發地離開了，即便皇家海軍辦公室裡頭根本沒有任何日照可言。

「我是不是哪裡招惹上他了？」Solo蹙眉，他最近的任務幾乎全和勾引女性有關。不是說他被Illya操完後就全彎了還是怎麼的，只是他偶爾也懷念拿槍的生活，而不是成天演個習慣被包養的小白臉。

「跟你沒關係，他只是物盡其用。」本就隸屬海軍的女特務替英國紳士開脫：「在你來之前這裡沒人能做這樣的任務，案子都堆積成山了。」

「……我要跟你交換任務。」Solo轉過去瞪著Illya手上的資料夾：「反正這女人看上去只是需要一個情趣用品，說不定斯拉夫人更合她的口味。」

「沒問題。」Illya淺笑著揮舞手中牛皮紙袋，答應得很乾脆，可Solo還來不及高興，就被下一句話狠狠地打碎希望：「只要你會編FACT程式語言。」

  
於是現在，Solo正與目標在舞池中跳著社交舞，不時還得應付對方的性騷擾。「噢，我很抱歉，Deveny先生。」一個轉身，少婦狀似無意地用手碰觸到Solo下半身的重要部位，輕笑著道歉。「叫我Jack。」Solo盡可能擺出自己也對此饒富興趣的模樣，可身體是誠實的，他完全起不了任何反應。好吧，或許他是個不稱職的特工，但這可不全是他的錯。

真說起來，要不是Illya昨天拉著他做了一晚上，他的小兄弟現在也不至於沒勁至此。Solo試圖在腦中回憶昨晚香豔火辣的場景，順帶祈禱眼前的目標不要對他太過苛求。

「你相當放不開呢，Jackie。」目標微蹙眉頭，纖纖玉指在Solo的後腰上打著轉兒。

「我只是不願意在大庭廣眾之下露出我的真面目。」Solo也伸手摟住她的腰，貼在她耳邊盡可能下流地說道。

「可我喜歡直接一點的。」目標對Solo努力打的馬虎一點也不領情，自顧自貼在Solo身上，用大腿輕輕磨蹭：「否則我怎麼能知道你是不是真的有意思呢，嗯？男人可不比女人好懂多少。」

Solo想著乾脆直接敲昏這女人，跟櫃台人員說她喝醉了藉此請求房間號碼，估計成功率還比較大。然而就在他下定決心動手之前，一名侍者面帶歉意地上前詢問他是否為經銷古物的Deveny先生。Solo表示肯定後，侍者表示在櫃台有一通給他的電話，對方還等在線上。

「等著我。」Solo離開前依依不捨地吻了少婦的手，即便那隻手剛才都摸遍他全身上下私密部位：「我很快就回來表達我對您的熱愛。」

走到大廳，Solo內心可說是喜憂參半，能暫時喘口氣當然是好的，但對於正在臥底的特務來說，任何突發狀況都可能威脅生命。

「Jack Deveny。」Solo狀似隨意靠在大理石砌成的台邊，實則繃緊肌肉戒備著。

「你還行嗎，Cowboy？」Illya的聲音傳了過來。

「哼嗯。」Solo悶哼一聲，眼神迅速掃過四周，確認沒有人的距離足夠近能聽見他的聲音：「我都想要求精神賠償了。」Illya在另一頭幸災樂禍地低笑，Solo不耐地說：「反正我放棄了原計劃，等我回去就先把她弄昏再見機行事了。」

「什……你不能這麼做。」Illya聽上去總算認真點了。

「不然該怎麼辦，我就是沒反應。」Solo少見地自暴自棄：「別忘了你才是始作俑者。」

「真不像你啊，Napoleon。」Illya沈吟許久，像是在思考些什麼，再度開口時放低了聲音：「在我的印象裡你可是從來沒有起不了反應的時候。不是嗎？想想你昨晚，射過兩次還是硬拉著我到陽台上去，想讓所有人看到我操你的樣子。」

「Illya？」Solo呼吸變沉了，天殺的，他真的在不經意間教俄國人太多下流話了。

「陽台風很涼，但你可享受得很，還跪下來用那不可思議的嘴讓我再度變硬。你要我在那裡操你，我不肯，你就把我按在躺椅上，賭氣一樣背對我騎了上來。」

明明Illya形容的只是昨晚一場普通至極的性愛，Solo卻感覺渾身發燙，血液開始往下身匯聚。

「你不准我停下來，叫我在看到清晨第一道曙光之前都不能射。」Illya笑起來，雖然隔著聽筒，但Solo覺得Illya彷彿是貼在他耳邊說的這些話：「我掐著你的腰，問你知不知道現在才凌晨三點，然後你說了什麼？」

「什麼都沒說，因為你開始狠狠地操我的前列腺，我根本半個字都說不好。」Solo閉了閉眼，性慾完全被挑起。

「是的。」Illya說完後，突然停頓了一會兒，才用正經猶疑的語氣問道：「這有起效用嗎？」

「難以置信。」Solo做了個深呼吸：「我們的目標應該會非常滿意。」

他們默契地同時切斷線路。

 

當天深夜，順利完成任務、並成功防備了警報系統的Solo躺在他跟Illya十三樓的飯店房間裡──基本上他們算是定居在這間西敏市的飯店了，方便Waverly心血來潮分派任務──腦中迴盪著早些時候Illya隔著話筒的低語。

是的，Solo在Illya的撩撥下起了反應，此時卻沒有對象可以發洩。即便今晚值班的櫃台服務員是他喜歡的類型，但他今天被女人折磨得夠慘，不需要再自找一個來遭罪。他同時也確定單靠自己用手沒法真正解決問題，於是這麼看來，他的選擇並不多，不是嗎？

  
「晚上好，同志。」Solo一用三寸不爛之舌向聯合執法部的內勤要來Illya下榻的飯店及房號，立刻事不宜遲撥了電話過去。

「任務結束了？」Illya聲音有些意外。

「你知道，兩次通話都以詢問任務作為開頭是很傷人的。」Solo裝模作樣地譴責：「不過是的，多虧你，順利完成了。」

「那很好。」

Solo無言了一下，難道蘇聯特務在電話裡除了調情，就沒有其他話題能讓他們說超過兩個單詞嗎？好像多說幾個字就會出人命似的。

「你那邊呢？」Solo問。

「普通，再兩三天可以結束。」

「你現在在做什麼？」Solo刻意在床上扭動，發出很大的衣物摩擦聲。

「為什麼這麼問？」Illya遲疑了一下，大概是終於察覺到Solo的意圖。

「這樣我才能知道這是不是一個好時機。」Solo語尾稍稍揚起：「一個告訴你我正想著你在自慰的好時機。順帶一提，我借了你的黑色毛衣，為了增加臨場感。」

Solo聽見Illya那兒傳來奇異的聲響，他希望Illya別不小心碰掉了話筒。Solo等著另一頭的回應，一邊隔著絲質睡袍撫慰自己火熱的勃起。

「你的手，現在在哪裡？」隔了一段時間，Illya的嗓音再度響起，Solo知道他的計畫已經成功了。

「我的陰莖上，當然了，普通人自慰時都是這麼幹的。」Solo發出一聲舒適的喟嘆：「你想要它在哪裡？我會照著你的話作。」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」Solo舒適地躺在枕頭堆裡，看著一旁Illya的毛衣，想像對方此時充滿控制慾的眼神：「不過可惜了，你沒辦法讓我把自己綁起來。」

「把你的手從陰莖上移開，立刻。」聽Illya用俄國腔調說出陰莖這個詞絕對是世界上最火辣的事，沒有之一：「在我給你允許前都不能碰。」

Solo喘息著照做，這並不是很容易，考慮到Illya的聲音已經讓他硬得不行了。「接下來呢，Peril？」Solo確實把手移開了，轉而放到自己唇邊，用唇吻舔著發出嘖嘖水聲。

「你的嘴就不能消停會兒，是吧？」Illya一語雙關：「弄濕點，它們得代替我的舌頭去……」Illya後面接的是一些俄文，對Solo而言理解並沒有困難，他想只是因為Illya不知道怎麼用英文表現乳首這個字。

Solo依言把濕漉漉的手指放上胸膛，想像他的蘇聯情人正埋在胸前，用溫軟的舌頭舔舐他。就在Solo碰觸到乳尖時，他發出了自己都沒有預想到的高亢呻吟，看來在跟Illya電話性愛這件事上，他比自己想像的還要興奮。Solo喊著Illya的名字，邊要求他再用力點，好似此時在他身上游移的不是自己的手指，而是貨真價實的Illya。

「你想要我多用力？」Illya的聲音在他耳鬢間響起，Solo覺得全身發燙，扭動著試圖降溫。

「你知道的。」Solo勃起的下身得不到撫慰，逐漸泛起脹痛，但他可以忍受，因為那是Illya的指示：「咬我，讓我痛，讓我尖叫。」Illya在電話那頭也發出了動情的喉音，Solo蹭著床單問他：「你的大傢伙準備好操我了嗎？」

「你太心急了，Cowboy，俄羅斯人不這麼幹。」Illya低啞地笑著：「我當然會咬你，用牙齒叼著你摩擦，我知道你有多喜歡這個，只要我多做幾次你甚至可以因此直接射出來。」

「老天。」Solo手指用力掐著自己的乳尖，呻吟混著嗚咽從喉嚨裡滾了出來，他盡力穩住發顫的手拿好話筒。

「別射出來。」Illya命令道。

「不，沒有。」Solo難耐地弓起身，乳首在自己的手中充血硬挺：「以防萬一，要是我射在你的毛衣上你會原諒我的吧？」

「當然，只要你為此受了足夠的懲罰。」Illya的喘息聲更大了。

Solo呻吟著翻過身，順了順電話線，陰莖前端透明的黏液抹在Illya毛衣下擺，他滿意地看著自己的傑作：「那希望你在回來的飛機上好好想一想。」柔軟布料擦過敏感的蕈狀部位，Solo哽了一下，強烈意識到下身的空虛。

「你現在是什麼姿勢？」

「趴著。」Solo粗喘著說。

「把潤滑液準備好，跪起來。」Illya那邊傳來衣物摩擦的聲音，Solo猜他是把衣服脫掉了，又或是為了讓他這麼想而刻意弄出的噪音。他短暫放下話筒，在右手上倒滿透明無味的潤滑液，一切妥當後拾回聽筒放到耳邊卻沒說話。

「Napoleon？」他沒出聲，但Illya知道他在聽。獸性的直覺，Solo想。

「我想吸你的陰莖。」Solo平靜地敘述，像在同他說西敏市今晚天氣真好：「我想用舌頭包圍它，把那些透明的黏液抵在我齒列間品嚐。」Illya沒能忍住呻吟，Solo繼續說道：「是的，就是這個聲音，我喜歡聽你現在的聲音。你從來沒說過，不過我知道你喜歡頂著我的喉嚨高潮。那不舒服，說真的，不過你的聲音棒極了，我願意為此忍受它，Illyusha。」

Illya難耐地低吼，Solo暫停了一下，他想自己是不是做得太過火了，萬一到最後Illya比他先繳械可怎麼辦才好。

「Cowboy。」Illya嘶啞著喊了他一聲，Solo便知道自己無須擔心：「跪起來，把兩根手指放進你的身體。」

兩根。Solo嚥了口唾沫。Illya知道他的極限，兩根手指正好能帶給他足夠的痛楚，卻又不至於粗得令他受傷。Solo把沾滿潤滑液的手指往後穴探去，試探性的按揉了幾下，才緩緩將兩根手指放進體內。腸壁被強硬撐開的感覺並不好受，Solo沒辦法維持不動，只能在床單上蹭著前胸緩解滿脹感。

「Illya。」Solo幾乎軟成一灘，絲毫沒意識到自己的鼻音有多重。

「全部放進去，相信我。」Illya相較之下平穩的嗓音成了他的救命索，Solo聽著他的話，將手指探進最深處。濕滑內壁因情慾而發燙，緊緊咬著他自己的手指。「都進去了？」Illya問，Solo從鼻腔發出肯定的哼聲。

他的腿根微微顫抖著，要是Illya在他身邊，肯定會用那雙手臂牢牢固定住他，讓Solo在他懷裡什麼都不必顧慮，只要放鬆享受一切就行。「操，Peril，我想你了。」

「你只是想要我的陰莖才這麼說。」Illya咬著牙，聲音是隱忍快感的沙啞。

「不，我是真的……操。」Solo發出一聲嗚咽，他的腰使不上力，還有點因昨晚的劇烈運動發酸。

「沒事的，Napoleon。現在彎曲你的手指，輕輕摩擦靠前的地方。」Illya補充道：「如果沒有，稍微抽出來一點再試試。」

Solo沒有花很多時間就成功找到自己的前列腺，手指按上的瞬間他眼前白了一片，沒有射精卻得到了更洶湧的快感。他好像在尖叫Illya的名字，可他聽不見自己的聲音，耳邊轟隆隆的。回過神來他正埋在Illya的毛衣裡頭喘著粗氣，眼角濕潤。

「我想射，Illya。」Solo啞著說：「拜託。」

Illya同意了，附帶那種Solo最喜歡的、臨近高潮的喘息。Solo把話筒固定在側臉和床鋪之間，空出一隻手去套弄自己的陰莖。Solo閉上眼專注聆聽，耳邊Illya的呻吟愈發清晰。他想要從毛衣上捕捉Illya的氣味，可惜俄羅斯人從不撒古龍水，鬚後水也總是純淨無味的。下次做愛的時候，Solo想，一定要好好聞一聞他荷爾蒙的味道。

Solo想像著Illya正在他身後，用力操他的前列腺，冰涼的大手則撫慰著他的陰莖。Solo最後在Illya用俄文喊他時達到高潮，隨後Illya也發出了那讓Solo欲罷不能的高潮呻吟。Solo很確定他跟自己都得到了有生以來最爽的遠距離性愛。

一時間線路上只剩曖昧的喘氣聲，Solo抽出手指翻過身，把沾上白濁體液的毛衣留在一旁。

「滿意了嗎？」半晌，Illya無奈又疲憊地問。

「勉勉強強。」Solo忍下一個哈欠。

「很好，那在我回去之前都不准再碰自己。」Illya聽上去都快睡著了，語氣卻無比堅決：「我會檢查。」

然而這對Solo來說根本是不可能的任務，畢竟他才聽完這幾句話，下身似乎又開始蠢蠢欲動了。

  
-FIN-


End file.
